Joker
by Darky-chaan
Summary: Porque este juego de cartas sólo se gana con el comodín. ¿No lo encuentras? ¿Será que lo escondí yo debajo de mi manga? Yo voy a ganar, y así me quedaré con tu corazón.  ::Serie de historias autoconclusivas::
1. Space Bound

En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Hm... no mucho. Sólo que me gusta mucho esta pareja. El manga lo leí hace mucho (el anime ni ganas de verlo :P), pero me lo puse a releer en las últimas semanas y... nuevamente me sentí interesada lo suficiente como para escribir algo de ellos.

Y lo hice. Pero como ya estoy en un fanfic largo que tengo que terminar (Misery :P), acá voy a repetir algo que tiempo atrás me funcionó bastante bien... Osea, esto va a ser una serie de one-shoots o drabbles, como sea.

Espero que les guste ^^

**Pareja: **Kaoru Hitachiin x Kyouya Ootori

**Disclaimer:** Ouran no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo es de mi autoría la idea de esta historia.

**Rated: **M. No sé por qué, pero por las dudas... lo pongo así. Es muy probable que en las próximas historias haya lemon, así que... por las dudas...

Bueno, sin querer ocupar más tiempo, sinceramente espero que _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><strong>Joker.<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

_Space Bound._

— ¡No!

Gritó.

Gritó lleno de temor. Sus piernas temblaban. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Las sábanas se pegaban a su espalda desnuda. Maldita transpiración, pensó, pero… ¿por qué verlo sudado a él lo excitaba tanto?

Aún así, tenía miedo.

Miedo porque podía ver detrás de sus ojos la fiera agazapada acechando a su presa para el ataque. Y él era la presa.

Sus anteojos se resbalaron centímetros por el tabique de su nariz.

Y los segundos les parecieron eternos.

— ¿"No", qué, Kaoru?

Su sonrisa altanera lo lastimó más de lo que esperaba.

¿Cómo mierda hacía para ser tan perfecto hasta en _ese_ momento, estando los dos completamente desnudos, uno sobre el otro?

Y no pudo más.

Perdió ante la supremacía de su acompañante.

»

En lo que va de un suspiro, su primera vez se escapó de sus manos.

¿Por qué le divertía _tanto_ jugar con él? ¿Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Quizás era eso…

Quizás se había percatado de la forma en la que se lo quedaba mirando como un perfecto estúpido, yéndose su alma en suspiros cortos y raudos.

»

Clavó sus uñas en el colchón, aferrándose a las sábanas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Gritó, chilló y lloró de dolor cuando sin delicadeza alguna entró en él.

Maldito, se dijo, pegando los párpados para no ver su rostro de satisfacción, maldito. Sabía que era virgen, sabía que le dolería, sabía que tenía miedo… Y aún así ni siquiera titubeó un segundo.

Tomó su cuerpo sin ningún miramiento.

Sus besos lo quemaban, lo encendían en un fuego que ni él mismo conocía.

»

— ¿Por qué yo?

Su pregunta fue un susurro.

La voz se le anudaba en la garganta.

Sus ojos volvieron a abnegarse en lágrimas cuando una sonrisa delicada, incluso tierna, se dibujó en el rostro de él, de quién le estaba arrebatando su primera vez, quién lo abusaba con sus manos pero a la vez le daba tanto placer… De él.

Sollozó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder contenerse.

Un torrente de sentimientos desconocidos lo invadieron.

Él sólo lo tomó por las muñecas con suavidad, apartando sus manos para poder verlo a los ojos.

Sonreía. El muy maldito sonreía.

—Porque sólo me interesás vos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Si tienen algo que decir, comentar, quejar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, dejen un review. Yo siempre estoy atenta a todo lo que dicen.

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega... espero que sea pronto...

Atte.:

Darky-chaan.


	2. Hot Night

Bueno, sé que tardé para escribir este. Lo siento mucho, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^^

Es sólo que... no sé, no quiero mentir, si bien es verdad que no me inspiraba, tengo mis momentos con esta pareja además de eso. Hay momentos en los que de verdad los amo, y otros en los que prefiero dejar de pensar en ellos. Pero digamos que ahora volví a los momentos en los que me desespero por poder leer algo de ellos. Y aquí me tienen, subiendo un nuevo one-shoot.

**Pareja: **Kyouya Ootori x Kaoru Hitachiin.

**Disclaimer:** nada relativo a Ouran me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

**Rated: **M. Verdaderamente siento que debe ir en M, por las palabras, por el lemon, por todo.

(La historia puede ser ubicada en el manga después de que Kaoru se rindiera con Haruhi, aunque también puede ser un UA).

Ahora, sin querer quitarles más tiempo, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><strong>Joker.<br>**

* * *

><p>II<p>

_Hot Night._

Hacía calor.

Muchísimo calor. Tanto, que sentía que mis neuronas se derretirían en mi cabeza, dejándolas más aguadas que la ingesta de alcohol o los segundos después de un orgasmo.

Y ese lugar cerrado, tan lleno de gente que ni los escasos ventiladores consolaban con una efímera brisca a los que estaban parados debajo de ellos.

¿Qué hacía yo ahí, metido entre personas que no conocía, en un lugar que no conocía, pero al cual había sido arrastrado por mi hermano gemelo y mis amigos?

"Voy a tomar aire", eso había dicho, pero entre la multitud moviéndose al ritmo de la espasmódica música, algo mareado y sin mucho uso de razón, no fui capaz de llegar hasta la salida.

Entonces un roce, roce de unas manos demasiado conocidas, manos que ahora se cerraban en torno a mi cintura, lograron que se encendiera en mi interior un incendio. Incendio causado por un deseo tan abrumador que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Jadeé, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre su hombro.

Él me miró, sonriéndome con suficiencia, más que satisfecho por mi reacción.

—Kyo-u..ya… —gemí su nombre cuando sus manos siguieron rozándome, acariciando mis muslos, pegando mis glúteos contra su pelvis.

— ¿Estás borracho tan rápido, Kaoru?

Eso fue todo lo que el maldito dijo ante mis gemidos.

Nos mecíamos más lento que el ritmo impuesto por el bajo en una canción que no pude llegar a reconocer.

Mis sentidos estaban todos obnubilados.

—No e-estoy… borracho —le dije, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Entonces apretó con sus largos y finos dedos mi virilidad sobre la ropa, a cuyo estímulo no tardó en responder.

Gemí. Gemí con todas mis fuerzas, y aún así el único que me escuchó hacerlo fue él.

La música tapaba cualquier tipo de ruido.

No pude empujarlo.

No fui capaz de alejarme.

Sus manos calientes me hacían querer más, sí, muchísimo más, me llevaban a la locura, me hacían querer que me poseyera ahí mismo, frente a todos, que me hiciera suyo y llenara mi interior con su semen, que mojara mi ropa interior, rasgara los botones de mi ropa, que gimiera mi nombre bien fuerte al llegar al orgasmo juntos, sí, siempre juntos.

—Mirá —me dijo al oído, riendo—, ya la tenés dura.

Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior.

No hacía falta que mirara, yo ya sentía la presión en mis pantalones, ese dolor tan exquisito, esa humedad tan exasperante…

—Es porque me estás masturbando, idiota —repliqué, pegándome más a él, frotando mis glúteos contra su entrepierna, haciendo que poco a poco también se endureciera—. Ah-aahn~ —tapé mi boca con una de mis manos para contener ese casi grito de placer que me provocó sentir su erección contra mi cadera baja.

Lo escuché gemir. Su respiración agitada chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello descubierto.

Estábamos en medio de tanta gente, y sin embargo nadie parecía vernos, como si estuviéramos envueltos por una capa que nos hacía invisible.

Eso… eso sólo lograba excitarme más.

Yo en el fondo quería que me vieran.

—Tsk —se quejó, separándose de mí apenas, tomando una de mis muñecas con fuerza, clavándome los dedos, y a la rastra logramos escapar hacia el baño de hombres.

Por un instante creí escuchar, a lo lejos, la voz de Hikaru, llamándome.

Pero no le di más importancia.

Ahora estaba Kyouya. Kyouya era mi presente en ese momento de locura.

Me moría por sentir su erección clavándose sin piedad en mi interior.

Reí, divertido, notando su impaciencia.

Nos metimos dentro de uno de los baños.

Me quejé cuando me empujó contra la puerta, clavándome en la espalda el picaporte.

Siempre terminábamos así, desde la primera vez hacia tiempo atrás, siempre nos urgía la desesperación por hacerlo rápido.

Nos besamos infinidades de veces.

Mordí, lamí, chupé hasta el cansancio sus labios, queriendo sacarles sangre, dejándolos hinchados, rojizos. Y él hacía exactamente lo mismo con los míos.

Su lengua me ahogaba por momentos, me quitaba todo el aire, obligaba a mi lengua a bailar en ese ritmo frenético que él imponía.

Como todo rey tras las sombras.

—Mierda, Kyouya, ¿tengo que mandarte una invitación o algo así para que me lo hagas de una vez? —dije tras unos interminables minutos de continuos y fogosos besos.

Rió, divertido, volteándome, y desabrochó en segundos mis pantalones, dejando que cayeran al piso.

La piel de mis piernas se erizó cuando sus dedos las recorrieron exhaustivamente. Gemí, excitado, necesitado de sentirlo, de tenerlo dentro mío, que me cojiera como quisiera, maldito, lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba exasperarme, lo sabía muy bien, pero yo siempre caía en su trampa.

Cerré mis manos en puños, impaciente, y me mordí la lengua con fuerza para contenerme de rogarle que me tomara en ese mismísimo instante, no estaba con ganas que me desgarrara otra vez, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que le pedía aquello.

Después de todo, el rey tras las sombras era un maldito sádico.

—Kaoru, ¿estás acá?

Nos quedamos duros al escuchar aquella voz.

"_Hikaru…_"

O, mejor dicho, _me_ quedé duro al escuchar a mi hermano dentro del baño de hombres.

Porque el muy maldito de Kyouya siguió con lo suyo, divertido.

Me bajó la ropa interior de un tirón, tomándome por las caderas, tirando mi pelvis hacia atrás, para después penetrarme de una sola embestida, llegando hasta el maldito fondo, rozando mi próstata con su glande y mis glúteos con sus testículos.

Cerré mis manos con tanta fuerza que mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas, haciéndome sangrar.

Mordí mis labios con tanta desesperación, que pude sentir cómo éstos ardían y el gusto dulzón de mi sangre me inundó el paladar.

Maldito. Maldito sádico, lo hacía a propósito.

¿Por qué mierda se apuraba si nunca lo hacía?

—Mnn… —sollocé, apoyando contra la metálica puerta mi mejilla izquierda, estremeciéndome al sentir el contraste de temperaturas. Mi cuerpo entero ardiendo en las mismísimas llamas del infierno, y esa endemoniada puerta tan helada como la nieve del polo sur.

Él me besó con extrema dulzura. Posó sus labios contra los míos con delicadeza, rozándolos apenas al principio, para después hacer el contacto más y más profundo, robándome todo el aire, mezclando mi saliva con la suya, con su lengua dentro de mi boca lamiéndolo todo, asfixiándome, ahogando mis gemidos y sollozos.

— ¿Kaoru?

La voz de mi hermano se hizo más cercana. Pude escuchar sus pasos livianos acercándose cada vez más.

Estuve a punto de derrumbarme.

Quería llorar. Llorar por estar mintiéndole de esta forma a mi querido hermano. Pero no podía evitarlo. También quería a Kyouya. Mi cuerpo demandaba a Kyouya. Sólo a él.

Casi no pude contener un gemido ronco cuando sacó la mitad de su miembro de mi esfínter sólo para después volver a clavarse en mí con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran.

Mi erección palpitaba, necesitada, húmeda y caliente, contra la puerta.

¿Cuánto más pensaba humillarme el rey oscuro?

La puerta del baño de hombres se abrió. Y pudimos distinguir otra voz.

— ¿Están acá, Hikaru?

Mi hermano se detuvo justo frente a nuestro baño.

Lo supe porque pude sentir su perfume.

Y sentí cómo mis mejillas se humedecían a causa del llanto que no fui capaz de contener más.

—… no —dijo, mintiendo con total naturalidad—. No están acá, Tamaki. Por ahí ya salieron, nos deben estar esperando afuera, en la calle —agregó.

Quise gritar. Quise rogarle a Hikaru que no se fuera, que no me dejara a solar con la bestia salvaje nuevamente. Si él ya se había dado cuenta, ya se había percatado que sí, que estábamos allí, que _yo_ estaba allí, por la misma razón por la que yo supe que _él_ estaba frente a nosotros, sólo que no podíamos vernos, la puerta metálica lo impedía.

Pero no podía.

La lengua de Kyouya en mi boca no me dejaba. Apenas y podía respirar.

Maldita la noche.

Hacía demasiado calor.

Y yo nuevamente había sido doblegado ante el poder del rey oscuro, ese rey maldito que gustaba jugar con quiénes se atrevían a atravesar las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque a mí no me gusta cómo terminó.

En fin, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, quejar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, dejen un review. Yo siempre estoy atenta a todo lo que dicen.

Nos leeremos en la próxima historia! (que espero sea pronto cuando la publique).

Hasta entonces!

Atte.:

Darky-chaan.


	3. First Time

¡Uuf! Después de siglos de atraso, acá me tienen, actualizando este fanfic.

Si hay alguien a quién debería agradecerle, es a mi senpai, que me amenazó para que continuase con mis fanfics, aunque ella no los lea ¬¬ Pero bueno, como sabe dónde vivo y si viene me va a hacer un remate de volley en la cabeza, por las dudas~ actualizo :) ¡Ah! Y también se lo agradezco a mi linda Lu ;B que ella también jode para que no abandone mis fics ahahahaha

En fin, muchísimas gracias también a todos ustedes por leer y dejar reviews. Si no lo hicieran, yo no tendría motivación para seguir ^^

Y... ah, sí, perdón por la demora~

**Pareja: **Kyouya Ootori x Kaoru Hitachiin.

**Disclaimer:** nada relativo a Ouran me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

**Rated: **no muy segura de si debería estar en rated M, pero como hay lemon, supongo que... ¿sí?

Ahora, sin querer robarles más tiempo, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><strong>Joker.<strong>

* * *

><p>III<p>

_First Time._

No sabía cómo sentirse.

No estaba cómo en su propio cuerpo.

Su piel se erizaba ante el más mínimo estímulo. Bastaba un leve soplo de aire para que se estremeciera como si se estuviera congelando.

Aunque estaba muy lejos de morir de frío.

Sentía que sus mejillas se prendían fuego cuando esos ojos negros lo recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Sabía, o se imaginaba, cómo debía de ser su aspecto: desastroso. Los hombros tensos, el cabello desarreglado, rojo como un tomate, con las manos cerradas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si pesara más de cien kilos.

—Relajate —lo escuché decir, y él asintió con la cabeza como un autómata.

Estaba muy lejos de poder relajarse.

Y menos lo lograría si estaban los dos solos, en la habitación del pelinegro.

Si bien la casa no estaba vacía, los dos sabían que nadie los iba a molestar.

_Ése_ era el momento que los dos tanto habían esperado. Y ahora que había llegado, él estaba tan estoico, tenso y nervioso que parecía una estatua.

Tuvo vergüenza, por primera vez en la vida, de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos, su voz, su todo.

Quería desaparecer de allí. Pero otra parte suya, más tímida y retraída, quería quedarse.

—Kaoru —insistió el chico—, relajate.

Se sintió morir cuando notó la dulzura con la que le sonreía. Aquello no podía estar pasando, él nunca era así con nadie… menos con él.

Kaoru era muy consciente que él nada tenía que ver en los planes de su pareja. Era un punto aparte, un escape, un cable a tierra. El mismo hecho que estuvieran juntos le parecía inverosímil.

Recordaba todo a la perfección.

El beso "accidental" en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Sus labios trémulos apenas rozaron los del pelinegro, tan seguros y tan firmes si los tenía que comparar.

Las miradas fijas, sus sonrojos, los suspiros. Algún roce de manos "sin segundas intenciones", las miradas dulces que luego se tornaron cómplices. Lo que no recordaba era cómo se había terminado enamorando de él. Todo había sido tan gradual, que era difícil establecer un punto de inicio.

« ¿Por qué estás conmigo?» —recordaba que una vez le había preguntado estando los dos solos en el Host Club— « ¿De qué puedo yo ser útil en tus planes?»

«En nada» —le había respondido él— «Si alguien de mi familia se llegara a enterar de lo nuestro, mis esfuerzos hasta el día de la fecha serían en vano. Y aún así, no veo cómo poder llevar adelante mis planes sin vos.»

Ese había sido uno de esos extraños momentos de extrema sinceridad, que podían ser contados con los dedos de la mano.

Y así el tiempo había pasado. Muchas mentiras y explicaciones tuvieron que inventar para mantener su relación al secreto de todos. Ni su tan preciado hermano sabía nada de nada.

—Kyouya, yo… —susurró, temblando apenas— no sé qué hacer.

El aludido sonrió.

—Ya te dije lo que tenés que hacer: relajarte.

Y con eso dio por entendido todo.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba detenerse y volver sobre sus pasos. Mucho habían esperado por ese momento.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en los más claros mientras lentamente, botón por botón, le iba desabrochando el saco del uniforme. Apenas rozó con sus dedos sus hombros y brazos al deslizar por ellos la prenda, dejándola caer al piso, a sus pies.

Kaoru suspiró. Sentía cómo su piel se erizaba de la misma ansiedad, excitación y pavor. No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al sentir cómo esos dedos rápidos y largos hacían lo mismo con su camisa con una lentitud casi tortuosa.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza. Quería pedirle que se apurara, que dejara todo aquello de lado y lo hiciera de una vez, pero una parte suya lo retenía de hacerlo.

Cuando su torso quedó desnudo, sintió la tirantez de sus tetillas erectas. Una oleada de vergüenza lo hizo tensarse todavía más. Casi con brusquedad cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirlas, mirando a su pareja fijamente a los ojos con la expresión de un perrito abandonado.

—Kaoru, por favor —suspiró pesadamente, tomándolo por las muñecas, sosteniéndole la mirada—. ¿No querías esto vos también?

—S-sí… —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, avergonzado.

—Entonces, por favor, no te inhibas —intentó correrle los brazos, sin éxito alguno.

—Pe..pero… me da vergüenza…

—No deberías sentirte así estando conmigo —le dijo, tomándolo por el mentón, acercando sus rostros para así besarlo.

El pelirrojo no pudo contener su estremecimiento ante aquel roce. Entreabrió sus labios, cerrando sus ojos delicadamente, y permitió que sus lenguas danzaran juntas, las dos buscando penetrar la boca del otro. Poco a poco sus hombros se relajaron y, centímetro a centímetro, fue dejando correr sus brazos de su pecho.

Kyouya tomó sus manos y las posó sobre su uniforme todavía intacto, pero el menor lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a su abrigo, dejándose llevar a medias por el calor que ese beso les estaba dando. Entonces, el mayor aprovechó esa valiosa oportunidad y apresó entre sus dedos las tetillas de su novio.

Era increíble cómo ya las tenía completamente erectas y duras.

Kaoru separó sus labios sólo para dejar escapar varios gemidos en su apremiante necesidad de aire. El pelinegro lo creyó adorable al verlo temblar así por ese sencillo roce.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

—Sos un… mm-maldito —le respondió el otro—. Me besaste sólo para… distraerme… —se quejó, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir cada vez que sus tetillas eran retorcidas y apretadas.

—Puede ser —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, después besando todo su cuello—. ¿Por qué no hacés algo con mi uniforme, Kaoru?

Entonces, el menor entendió sus intenciones cuando lo tomó de las manos y se las puso en el pecho. Gemidos de por medio, con torpeza desabrochó su saco y su camisa, dejando que Kyouya terminara de sacárselos.

Se quedó quieto, en silencio, apreciando por primera vez aquel torso desnudo tan de cerca, tan en detalle. Entreabrió sus labios para exhalar un suspiro de enamorado. Su novio no podía ser más hermoso.

—Kyouya…

— ¿Si?

—Te amo.

El pelinegro sonrió.

— ¿Me amás a mí o a mi cuerpo?

Kaoru frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—A vos, por supuesto.

—Mejor así entonces.

Se volvieron a besar. El menor rodeó le cuello de su pareja con sus brazos, pegándose lo más que pudo a él. Poco a poco se sentía más cómodo, más confiado. No tenía por qué inhibirse, después de todo Kyouya se había fijado en él y en nadie más. Él era el único. El primero, así como también quizás el último, si el destino así lo quería.

Tembló al sentir que le desabrochaba los pantalones. El fino vello de su cuerpo se erizó cuando estos cayeron al piso, rozando sus piernas, amontonándose sobre sus pies.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios cuando Kyouya se agachó para dejarlo semi-desnudo. Sus manos temblaban cerradas en fuertes puños. La vergüenza volvía a invadirlo por completo. Se quedó completamente duro mientras sentía el peso de esos ojos negros sobre él.

Tímidamente lo miró, sintiéndose expuesto, débil, frágil, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, intentando ocultar su falta de pulso.

— ¿Pas..pasa algo? —murmuró casi sin voz, más que avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué estás tenso otra vez? ¿Tanto miedo te da? —dijo, suspirando y acariciándole las mejillas con ternura— Si no querés seguir, lo entiendo.

—N-no… ¡no es eso! —se precipitó para responder, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Entonces? —alzó una ceja, insistente.

—Es que… tengo miedo de no gustarte —dijo con la voz quebrada, bajando los ojos y clavándolos en sus pies.

El pelinegro lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo con vehemencia contra su pecho, y lo llenó de besos. No le agradaba mucho admitirlo, él no era un tipo sentimental ni tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser muy expresivo con sus emociones, pero con Kaoru… todo tenía que ser diferente. Él lo conmovía, lo enternecía. A él lo amaba.

No le dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a llenar su cuello, su rostro, sus hombros, de besos. A veces su novio era tan inocente, tan delicado…

Sonrió, separándose apenas de él, mirándolo a los ojos tranquilo, y tomó con cuidado una de sus manos, conduciéndolo hacia la cama. Se sentaron en el borde, uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de observarse con insistencia.

Kyouya lo sabía. Tenía que borrar de alguna manera todas las inseguridades de Kaoru. Porque, a su parecer, era meramente ilógico que las tuviera. Tendría paciencia, y lo lograría. Después de todo, era la primera vez de los dos. Quería dejarle un buen recuerdo al dulce pelirrojo, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta o lo admitiera. Su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir.

Lo besó, cerrando sus ojos, tomándolo por la cintura con una de sus manos, acercándolo más hacia él. Sonrió de satisfacción al comprobar que había bastado ese beso para que su novio bajara todas sus defensas y comenzara a dejarse llevar. Con su mano libre acarició su pecho, rozando sus tetillas, robándole jadeos, y fue descendiendo con extrema lentitud hasta llegar a su vientre, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior.

Kaoru dejó de corresponder a todas sus acciones. Se había puesto nervioso… otra vez. Bufó. Lo amaba, sí, pero tenía poca paciencia. Intentó seguirle el ritmo, mas ya se había cansado.

Ignorando lo tenso que su novio se volvía a encontrar, siguió descendiendo su mano, hasta detenerse sobre su miembro, apretándolo, masajeándolo. Sonrió complacido al escuchar los potentes gemidos de su pareja.

—No grites tanto, no querés que nos escuchen todos, ¿o no? —le dijo, riendo.

El menor se estremeció de pies a cabeza, más que colorado, y tomó con fuerza la mano de Kyouya entre las suyas, queriendo apartarla de su virilidad, pero sólo conseguía el efecto contrario.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, temblando, sintiendo entre sus piernas un molesto palpitar.

No tuvo que bajar los ojos para comprobarlo. Tenía una erección.

—Ky..Kyouya… —gimió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener sus exclamaciones— sos tan… mmm… mm-malo…

— ¿De verdad? —su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más— Pero si lo estás disfrutando —rió, metiendo su mano dentro de su boxer, apretando dentro de su puño la base de su erección para después subir y abarcarla toda.

—Uuh-nn… no… nn-no… yo-aah… pa..pará… ngh…

—No me pidas eso cuando los dos queremos lo contrario —susurró, besando su mejilla izquierda, cerca del filo de la mandíbula.

—Hyaaa… nn… Ky..Kyouy-ahh~ yo…

—Sos tan lindo cuando gemís, Kaoru —sonrió, recostándolo en el medio de la cama y sacándole el último pedazo de tela que cubría su cuerpo.

Las reacciones de los dos fueron completamente diferentes.

Uno creyó morirse de vergüenza mientras que el otro se excitaba de sólo verlo.

Kyouya se puso de pie, respirando agitado, y terminó de desvestirse, quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Sonrió al ver cómo Kaoru flexionaba sus piernas y llevaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, recostándose de costado, todo para tapar su erección.

Se sentó a su lado, girándolo para que volviese a quedar boca arriba y le separó las piernas sin mucha delicadeza, acomodándose después entre ellas.

— ¿Por… por qué vos… estás tan… tranquilo? —se quejó el pelirrojo, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Alguien tiene que estarlo, ¿no? —rió, abrazándolo con fuerza, pegando sus pechos, besándolo casi con desesperación.

Mordió, lamió y chupó sus labios una y otra vez, incansablemente, queriendo que de su boca nunca se fuera el sabor de la de su novio. Se estaba excitando, lo sabía, podía sentirlo con perfección entre sus piernas.

—Ahh… ahh… Kyouya… te amo —dijo, gimiendo sin separar sus rostros.

—Mmm… s-sí… sí, lo sé…

A los dos los recorrió un estremecimiento cuando el glande del pelinegro rozó el esfínter del menor.

Kyouya gimió de placer.

Kaoru jadeó, pasmado. La inminencia de la consumación del acto lo dejó paralizado, duro como una piedra.

Gemía por lo bajo con cada uno de los besos que el mayor le daba en el cuello, con un deje de nerviosismo en cada una de sus acciones. Cuando volvió a ser masturbado, le costó mucho trabajo no gritar de placer.

Deseó tener más experiencia.

Deseó saber qué hacer.

Deseó poder mover sus manos de su pecho y poder hacer que sus piernas le respondieran y que rodearan la estrecha cintura de su novio.

Deseó ser más sensual y preciso con sus movimientos.

Pero, sobre todo, deseó poder relajarse y dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza.

—Kaoru… —le sonrió con tanta dulzura, que el menor quiso largarse a llorar— ¿estás… listo?

Pegó sus párpados con fuerza y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, asintió con la cabeza, mudo.

No lo estaba, lo sabía, pero… no quería esperar ni hacerlo esperar. Ése era el momento indicado. Si dudaba, después no volvería a animarse.

Temblando, abrió lo más que pudo sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Y entonces… dolor. Un dolor caliente que parecía querer partirlo a la mitad.

Sollozó, sintiendo cómo el pene duro y húmedo de su novio se clavaba con dificultad dentro de su carne.

Todos sus músculos se agarrotaron, y eso sólo le provocaba más dolor.

Entreabrió sus ojos y apreció el rostro apenas sonrojado de Kyouya. Los gemidos que salían de su boca calmaban apenas la sensación de estar partiéndose en dos.

Intentó relajarse, concentrándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, aflojando poco a poco la tensión tirando de sus músculos.

Se miraron.

El pelinegro secó con delicadeza sus lágrimas, terminando de entrar en él, llegando hasta el fondo, rasguñando su próstata con su glande y topando sus testículos con sus nalgas.

—K-…Kyouya… Kyouya… due…le…

—Sssh… ya-mmm… va a pasar…

Lo tomó por los glúteos, alzando su pelvis, así entrando en él con mayor facilidad.

No quiso esperar a que se acostumbrara, su excitación se lo impedía.

Se clavó en él con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando su próstata, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse, mientras él gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Sus caderas se golpeaban entre sí constantemente, la erección descubierta, húmeda, necesitada, palpitante, caliente, de Kaoru, mojaba el vientre de Kyouya, se frotaba contra su cuerpo, haciéndolos temblar, estremecerse.

Poco a poco se olvidaba de ese dolor constante que parecía quemarle las entrañas, para que su mente entera fuerza ocupada por el placer que sentía.

No se arrepentía de nada. Aquello era maravilloso.

Se besaron pasionalmente, metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro, respirando el mismo aire, mezclando sus salivas, lamiéndose, chupándose. Amándose.

Quitó la mitad de su miembro del dilatado, a la fuerza, esfínter de su novio, para después entrar en él con renovados bríos, penetrándolo hasta el fondo, gruñendo de placer, agitado.

—Uuh… nngh… —se quejó por lo bajo Kaoru entre sus gemidos.

Su cerebro se estaba aguando. Apenas y podía coordinar sus movimientos. Y pensar algo coherente le era casi imposible.

Sus latidos aumentaban, se aceleraban. Podía sentirlos con perfección detrás de sus oídos, en sus sienes, en su pecho.

La sangre recorriendo sus venas con violencia, amontonándose en su enardecido miembro, haciéndolo palpitar hasta el punto de doler.

Lo sentían. Con cada embestida brutal, certera, que llegaba hasta el fondo, que golpeaba el glande de Kyouya contra la próstata de Kaoru, provocando que se retorcieran de placer. Ya estaba ahí, ya llegaba. El dichoso, el deseado orgasmo.

—Aah… mm… m-me corro… Kaoru —dijo, tomando en un puño la erección de su novio, estimulándola, robándole aún más gemidos.

— ¡Uh-uwaah! —tembló, clavando sus uñas en la ancha espalda del pelinegro, cuando éste apretó su glande. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su vientre, amontonándose en su virilidad, para después estallar.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Y se entregó por completo a la locura del orgasmo, acabando, manchando con su semen la mano de su novio y el vientre de los dos.

A los segundos, Kyouya también se corrió, extasiado de placer, inundando con su simiente las entrañas del pelirrojo.

—Ka…mmm… Kaoru… —sonrió, acariciando con delicadeza sus mejillas, intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Ah…. a-aah… amor… —rió, risueño, agitado, dándole varios y cortos besos sobre los labios.

—Tengo… —bostezó— algo de sueño…

— ¿Ah? —lo miró, sorprendido— N-no te… duermas… por lo menos… salí de adentro mío…

—Hmm… te amo —susurró, cerrando sus ojos, quedándose dormido sobre él, con su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Kyouya… ¿Kyouya? —intentó moverlo, y sintió una puntada de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Suspiró, negando con su cabeza al comprobar que se había quedado profundamente dormido, con su miembro todavía en su interior.

Se sonrojó, queriendo empujarlo, pero sin lograrlo.

Apreció la expresión de paz de su novio y sonrió, relajándose. Después de todo, no todos los días tendría la oportunidad de verlo así, tan calmo, con sus defensas bajas.

Hasta que sintió una molestia en su vientre. Algo como una puntada.

Masculló por lo bajo.

—Genial, tengo que ir al baño… ¡Vamos, Kyouya! ¡Kyouya! ¡Despertate!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, si hay algún error gramatical, de tipeo u ortográfico, les pido mil perdones, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo más de dos veces ( ya saben, mi senpai es asesina : )

Espero sinceramente que este haya sido de su agrado. Alguien por ahí dijo que le gustaría una historia con un poco más de romanticismo, bueno, he aquí mi intento de romanticismo: la primera vez de Kyouya y Kaoru~

En fin, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, quejar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, dejen un review. Yo siempre estoy atenta a todo lo que dicen.

Nos leeremos en la próxima historia!

Hasta entonces!

Atte.:

Darky-chaan.


End file.
